Come Fly With Me (Hero Stories)
'"Come Fly With Me" '''is a mini-story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place before the events of the story "Hefty vs. Hero". The Story It was several weeks after Smurfette became a real Smurf and an official member of the Smurf Village that she decided to have a walk around the village. As she looked around, she was greeted by her fellow Smurfs. "Hello, Smurfette," each Smurf said, as she passed them. "Hello," Smurfette said, sweetly, as she passed them. She soon saw two Smurfs standing outside a bar, one Smurf wore a hat with two flaps, a pair of brown pants, black shoes and a green jacket, while the other Smurf had a red dragon design on his hat, wore a small silver pendant around his neck and was carrying a book under his arm. She decided to have a talk with them. "Hello," Smurfette greeted. "Ah, greetings, my dear Smurfette," one of them answered. "I've not met you two yet, what are your names?" Smurfette asked, innocently. "Well, my name is Nikolai," one of the Smurfs finally said. "And I'm the Smurf that runs this bar." "Bar?" Smurfette asked, sounding curious. "It's a place where Smurfs can smurf drinks after a hard day's smurf," Nikolai said. "Oh, I see," Smurfette said. "And my name is Abloec," the other Smurf said. "Just one question, why are you smurfing a book?" Smurfette asked. "This book is personal to me, some of the other Smurfs don't like it when I read it in public," Abloec said. "Why?" Smurfette asked. "They think I'm trying to smurf what I believe in down their throats, especially Hefty," Abloec said. "You don't need to worry, Abloec," Nikolai said. "You're free to smurf your book in my bar, and if any Smurf has a problem with it, then I'll deal with them." "I very much appreciate it, Nikolai," Abloec said. "But what is the book about?" Smurfette asked again. "Well, the book is a collection of 66 books smurfed over the period of a few thousand years by various human authors. It smurfs the story of the Almighty creating the universe and everything that smurfs in it, but also that He had sent His son to die for the sins of the world to redeem man," Abloec said. Smurfette just had a confused look on her face. "It's okay, my dear Smurfette, I understand that you're confused," Abloec said. "Smurfs Up! Here smurfs Hero!" Nikolai said, pointing up into the sky. The three Smurfs looked up and seen a golden glow approaching, and soon Hero landed. "Greetings, fellow Smurfs," Hero greeted. "Greetings, my fellow Hero, how was your village observation?" Abloec asked. "This smurf reports that no threats are smurfing our way at this current time," Hero answered. "Hello, Smurfette, how are you smurfing this fine day?" "I'm smurfing very well, Hero, "Smurfette said. "Can I ask you something?" "Of course, my dear Smurfette, you can ask me anything," Hero said. "What's it like flying?" Smurfette asked. "Well, when I first started flying as a young Smurfling, I enjoyed it so much that I smurfed most of my time smurfing it than helping out the other Smurfs down here in the village," Hero answered. "Can you make me fly?" Smurfette asked. "Well, If you want to, I can smurf you on a flying trip with me," Hero said. "I would love that very much," Smurfette said, excitedly. "Well, smurf hold of me and I'll smurf you on a flying trip," Hero said. "And don't worry, Once I smurf you up there I'll be holding you so near." Smurfette slightly blushed before she wrapped her arms around Hero's neck, whilst not trying to choke him. "Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away," Hero said, before he took to the air and flew above the treetops. "So do you like the view, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "It's absosmurfly beautiful!" Smurfette said, as she looked around. She could see many places off in the distance. "Can you smurf me to those faraway places, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "Of course," Hero said, as he flew off into the distance. Sometime later, Hero and Smurfette returned to the village. "So, Smurfette, did you enjoy your flying trip today?" Hero asked. "It was really smurfy, Hero, thank you for showing me all the places that you've smurfed to," Smurfette said. "Anytime, Smurfette," Hero said. "Anyway, I've got a few things to smurf, so I'll see you later." "I'll probably see you at dinner," Smurfette said. Hero smiled before walking off. Smurfette was walking back to her house, thinking about her first ever flying experience. "That view was absosmurfly beautiful, I only wish I could fly," Smurfette said. Just then Hefty approached her, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Smurfette!" Hefty called out. "Yes, Hefty?" Smurfette asked. "Smurfette, would you like to smurf on a stroll with me through the forest?" Hefty asked, handing her the bouquet. "I'm sorry, Hefty, but I've got a few things to smurf right now, maybe some other time, thanks for the flowers," Smurfette said, before heading into her house and closing the door behind her. Hefty walked away feeling rather disappointed, but also felt a slight rage build inside him. "I bet Hero smurfed something with her!" Hefty said. "I know he's trying to smurf her away from us." Then an idea went into his head. "If Smurfette really likes Hero, she probably wouldn't like him anymore if he was outsmurfed by a Smurf in terms of physical strength. If I beat Hero in a contest of physical strength, then Smurfette will smurf to me as the Smurf of her dreams," Hefty said to himself. Trivia *The title comes from the Frank Sinatra song of the same name. *There are references to the lyrics to Frank Sinatra's song, Come Fly With Me Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories